


Her 2 boys

by SniperGYS



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluffyfest, oboro is in love with two boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperGYS/pseuds/SniperGYS
Summary: Oboro need to accept that she is in love with 2 boys at the same time, and she can't stop loving both of them.





	

Love at first sight was something she had not believed until recently.

Years before, when she started in the army and trained with a great number of fresh recruits, she heard lot of stories of different soldiers about how they fall in love with a man or woman they meet in a random bar of the country, but she ignored them and thought that that was not real love, it was just a physical attraction and nothing more.

The idea of "Love at first sight" was funny to her. It was something only possible on children's stories. A lot of her friends told her that she only thought like that because she never experienced it and her answer was always the same: she couldn't understand how she could love someone that she didn't know.

**"That is not going to happen to me, never."**

But now she learned that life would prove her otherwise.

¿How had it happened? She can't explain it. She doesn't understand it either. But she knew that after looking at him for the first time, she felt something that can only be called as: love. As the time passed by, that feeling grew more and more, and now ... Now she could no longer deny it, she loved him without a doubt.

Could she be able to tell her husband about it?

One of the reasons that made her deny the existence of love at first sight was because when she met her husband, it was not something sudden. When she was training, she had heard many things about the famous and rebellious Prince Takumi, and even if some of the rumors caught her attention, she never thought that she would fall in love with him. Even after becoming one of his personal retainers, it took her time to start feeling something for him. It was not love at first sight, it took her months to realize that she felt more than just admiration and loyalty.

But, this time? With only one time laying her eyes on him, it was enough to make her understand that she loved him too. And all the time that passed since the day she knew him, it just made her love to get bigger and bigger.

Nevertheless, the love for her husband it was still very strong. Every day she spends with the prince of Hoshido, it made her to love him even more. Even if they were in the middle of war, the prince always found a way to give her some free time for showing her how much he loved her. He was not good at expressing his feelings with words, it was the entire contrary, he was really bad at it, but… when it comes to showing his feelings? He was an expert. And she loved that part of him. That was just one of the reasons that she loved from him.

Now that another boy entered her life, she can only admit it: She love two boys, there is no way to deny it.

\- Oboro… You are very quiet. What's wrong?

Asked the concerned prince at her side, she spaced out for a lot of time thinking on her feelings.

\- Just thinking.

\- Something important?

\- I can say that is really important.

\- Oh…

Takumi looked at her with curiosity. It would be the best to tell him what was she thinking.

\- What will you say… If I tell you that aside of you, I also love someone else?

Even with a quick glance anyone would realize how ashamed she was for dropping that question like that. She no longer knew if the heat she felt was because of the sun or because of what she had just done.

\- Eh?

After some seconds of doubting what to do, she looked at the prince. He was confused by her question, standing there, no moving or anything, just trying to understand what she asked. And then, Oboro realized what she had done; maybe it would have been better if she gave him some explanation before asking something like that.

\- Wait! Let me explai-

\- THERE YOU ARE!

The voice from someone in the distance made her to stop talking. It was him, the other boy owner of her affection. With just looking at him it was enough to make her to start smiling and feeling happy, it made her feel warm from inside… A feeling that she only had before with Takumi.

The prince looked at her. He knew that look, it was the same look she gave him every morning after waking up, the same she had every time they talked, the one she has every time they were together… Oh! Now he understands her question.

Remembering what they were talking some seconds ago, Oboro returned her attention to her husband. She needed to explain herself! But before she was able to say something, Takumi started to laugh, confusing her. First, because she couldn't understand why her situation was funny to him, and second, because it was not usual to hear him laugh like that.

\- And now you think this is funny?

She asked still with confusion. However, she couldn't stop thinking… that she loved to look at him like that. That laugh of him was… Cute? Warm? Unique? Whatever it was, she loved it and that was all.

Oboro needed to accept that thanks to those two boys, her life was becoming crazy, and she was enjoying it.

Takumi started to calm down and put his hand on the shoulder of his wife while trying to catch his breath again.

\- You now what?

Asked the prince with a big smile.

\- I love him too.

His answer made her start smiling. She knew it.

\- You're making fun of me, right?

\- You think so?

Both of them started to laugh together, but before they could continue talking, that other boy, owner of their affection had run towards them.

\- I was looking for both of you!

\- Really? Why?

\- You promise me that both of you will go with me to do some training!

\- Mmm… I don't remember that …

Takumi crossed his arms and pretended to think on something. Looking at them together caused Oboro to feel the happiest girl on the world.

\- It was yesterday around dinner!

\- Oh…

\- And today in the morning!

\- Now that you mention it…

\- Can we go right now?

\- If it was a promise, then I need to do it, right? Let's go to prepare for it.

\- Yeah!

Both boys, Her Boys, started walking away and she looked at both of them. One of the boys, was the one who taught her that love can grow thanks to time, and the other boy taught her that "Love at first sight" can be real. From both of them, she learned that love could happen different for every person.

She loves both of them, in different ways, but she loves both of them. She was drowning in love.

\- Oboro!

\- Mom!

\- I'm coming!

She ran toward her two boys, her husband and her son, and she was sure, that nothing in the world could stop her of loving both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most cheesy fic I have written ever! But I'm drowning on feels about this pairing


End file.
